Beautiful Unfolding
by randomrocker93
Summary: 'You must give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you.' Nothing goes to plan. Aria is pregnant, can Ezra accept it? Read to see the story unfold between Aria and Ezra. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. It's something I've been thinking of for a while. Please review xo  
><strong>

''Aria. Aria...?''

''Hmm, what?'' I quickly snapped out of my daze.

''Did you tell him?'' Spencer asked.

''No.'' I admitted while closing my locker.

''Why not?'' She replied.

Ignoring her question, I fell into more thought, thinking why I didn't tell my boyfriend that I am pregnant - seven weeks pregnant. Maybe it's because I am only 17 and my boyfriend is 24. Maybe it's because my boyfriend is also my former English teacher. Even though our relationship was forbidden we still continued to date and two weeks before our one year anniversary we decided it was time to tell my parents about us. He had quit his job at Rosewood Day High School and took a Job at Hollis College, he was no longer my teacher.

**Flashback**

Ezra pulled into my driveway then looked at me. '' Are you sure you want to do this?'' I could see the fear in his eyes.

''Yes.'' I replied and quickly stepped out of the car, scared that he would change his mind about telling my parents. Ezra stepped out of the car and took my hand. We walked into my house and I let go of Ezras' hand. I called for my parents and they came rushing out of the kitchen to greet me.

''Aria, sweetheart you're home.'' Ella hugged me then looked at Ezra as a puzzled look crossed her face.

''Mom, Dad we need to talk. Could we sit down?''

A sudden look of worry appeared on both my parents faces and they quickly sat down in the livingroom. Ezra and I followed. We sat on the couch opposite my parents.

''Is everything okay? Byron asked.

''I'm just going to come right out and say this.'' I hesitated for a moment then continued. ''Ezra and I are dating.''

Shock filled my moms face and my dad just looked confused. My mom stood up and started to walk toward us.

''How could you?'' She was looking at Ezra. ''She's my baby.'' She sounded disgusted.

Ezra and I stood up and I stood in front of him as though to protect him. ''Mom, please let me explain.''

My mom looked at my dad and he nodded. We all sat down again.

''We met _before _school started.'' I put more emphasis on before and I saw my mom relax a little. We met in a pub...''

''A pub, what were you doing in a pub?'' My dad interupted me.

''Relax, I was getting a cheeseburger. Now if I can continue?''

My dad nodded.

''When we met there was an instant connection between us. We fell for each other right there. Ezra didn't know I was only 16 and we didn't know that he was my teacher. As soon as we found out we tried to stay away from each other. But it didn't work because we were already in love.''

''I feel better knowing that you met before finding out he was your teacher, but I'm not sure I can be okay with this.'' My mom stated.

I looked at my dad and wondered why he was so calm. It was him I was most worried about yet my mother was the one who reacted. Then I remembered my dad had an affair with one of his students. I looked back at my mom and she looked upset but still had a slight look of disgust. I started to feel guilty. Embarrased. My mom was disgusted with me, not Ezra. She must be thinking like father like daughter. Ezra noticed a tear slide down my cheek and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I felt safe. I felt comfortable with him.

''Mr and Mrs Montgomery, I love Aria. I would never do anything to hurt her. I know this must be a huge shock to both of you but we have been dating for almost a year. We have put everything into this relationship. I risked a lot to be with her. She has been worth it all though. I'm not going to give up on her. She is my everything and I can't lose her.''

My parents looked at each other and my dad started talking. ''This will take some time to get used to.''

''So, we can be together?'' I asked.

My dad looked at my mom waiting for her to answer.

''Yes.'' She whispered.

**End of Flashback**

I snapped out of yet another daze when Spencer slapped my arm.

''Aria, you need to tell him.''

''I'm scared.''

Spencer hugged me. ''I know.''

Later tha night I was standing outside Ezras' apartment door. I had been waiting here for 25 minutes before knocking on the door. Ezra answered within a minute and looked at me, surprised but happy.

''Hey, are you okay?'' He stepped to the side to let me in. I walked past him and stood by his couch. Hesitating, I took a breath and started talking.

''I need to tell you something.'' I whispered.


	2. What if

_What if it makes you sad at me?  
>And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?<br>And what if it takes your breath  
>And you can't hardly breathe?<br>And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?  
><em>

''What's wrong, Aria?'' Ezra closed the door to his apartment and walked toward me. His voice was filled with worry. I guess it should be. I am about to tell him that I am pregnant. Usually when a couple are expecting a baby there is excitement and joy. I haven't told him yet, but I know he will be disappointed and maybe angry. And why shouldn't he be? I am almost 18 and he is 24. I am still in high school! I know it takes two, but this one is all on me. I told him I was on the pill, which I am. I had just forgotten to take it the weekend I spent at his apartment.

**Flashback**

''Why don't you stay here?'' Ezra asked while plating up dinner.

''I can't.'' I took my plate from him, sat down at the table and we started eating.

My parents are going away for the weekend and Mike is staying at a friends house. I decided to stay at home, alone. I don't like staying alone in that big house but don't feel like staying with one of the girls. Ezra knows I don't like being alone and just asked me to spend the weekend with him. I really want to stay at his, but we just told my parents about us being a couple two weeks ago and they are just coming round to the idea. In fact they have had him at our place for dinner three times since we told them and they even let me spend some weekdays after school at his apartment. They told me that they trusted us and I don't want to lose that trust by spending the weekend at Ezra's and there is no way I could ask them, they would never allow it.

''Why not?''

''My parents won't let me.''

''Then don't tell them.'' He smiled that boyish smile that I love and there is no way I could say no to that.

''Fine. I'll stay.'' I smiled back. _What my parents don't know won't hurt them._ I thought to myself.

My parents left early on Friday and Ezra had text me saying he would pick me up around 6pm. I looked at the clock next to my bed and it read 4.38pm. I hadn't packed yet – my parents would have been suspicious. I threw some clothes into my weekend bag and before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock again and it was 5.27pm. I ran down the stairs and greeted Ezra with a kiss. ''I thought you said you would be here at 6pm?''

''I said I'd be here _around_ 6pm.'' He smiled. ''Do you want me to leave and come back at 6pm on the dot?'' He asked sarcastically.

''Yeah, well when someone says _around _6pm they usually arrive a few minutes before or a few minutes after, not thirty minutes before. And no, of course not.'' I stepped back so he could come in.

''Let me just grab my bag and then we can leave, okay?''

''Sure.''

We left ten minutes later and grabbed some take-out to take back to his place. Once we ate I suggested we watch a movie. After debating for fifteen minutes on what to watch we both agreed on A Walk To Remember. I snuggled into Ezra on the couch and about half way through the movie I noticed Ezra was staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn red. ''What?''

''You are so beautiful.'' He smiled and gently moved a strand of my hair away from my face.

I looked into his amazing blue eyes and thought about how lucky I was to have a guy like him.''Thank you.'' I smiled.

''I love that smile.'' He paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking about something. ''I don't know what I would do without you. I love you.'' And with that he crushed his lips to mine. We continued to make out as we lay down across the couch. It was getting pretty heated. ''Aria...'' He murmured as his lips left mine and worked their way down my neck and onto my shoulder. He then pulled away. ''You are on the pill, right?''

''Yes.'' I breathed. I pulled him closer to me and our lips met once again. Ezra lifted me and took me to his bed, still kissing me.

**End of Flashback**

''I'm sorry, Ezra.''

''What for?'' He was clearly confused. ''Sit down.'' He put his hand on my lower back and guided me to the couch until we sat down.

''I need to tell you something, but I'm scared to tell you.''

''Aria, you can tell me anything. You know that.''

'' I don't want you to get mad at me.''

''Why would I get mad at you?''

''I'm pregnant.'' As I said those words, tears came streaming down my face. Ezra made no sound. He made no movement. He was clearly in shock. Just like me when I had taken six pregnancy tests. I was expecting him to be angry, to shout at me. I thought he would tell me to leave. I never expected what he did next to happen.

He scooted closer to me and tangled one hand in mine. With the other hand he slipped it under my chin and looked me in the eyes. ''I'm so sorry, baby.''

Wait, what was _he_ sorry for? It was _my _fault, _my _responsibility to make sure I had taken the damn pill in the first place. ''Why are _you_ sorry?'' I whispered.

''I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry ... I have ruined your life.'' A single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. I have never seen him cry before. With those words I knew he didn't want me to keep the baby.

''You have not ruined my life.''

''I have. You are only 17. You haven't even finished high school.''

''I'm almost 18 and I would be able to finish school, I finish in June. The baby is due in July sometime.''

''You want to keep the baby?''

Ezra was looking into my eyes. I could see that he felt guilty. ''I'm not sure. I guess I do, but it's something we have to talk about together. What do you think? Do you want to keep the baby?'' He looked away from for a moment. He was clearly in thought.

''The baby isn't due until July?''

''Yeah, July.''

''And you finish school in June. I guess we could keep the baby. I could take a year off work so you could go to college. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.''

''You would take a whole year off work just so I could go to college?''

''Of course. I got the chance to finish college, you should too.''

''I love you.'' I smiled and then our lips met.


	3. Have you ever heard a beating heart?

**Thanks for the lovely reviews :) xo**

Ezra broke our kiss. I looked at him, wanting more, but we still had some issues to deal with. His eyes were curious. He was obviously wanting to ask me questions. I had questions too. ''What's wrong?''

''We still need to talk about the,'' He stopped for a moment, almost as though he was afraid to say the word 'baby'. ''About the baby … and things.''

''I know.'' I sighed. ''What do you want to know?''

''How did it happen?''

I gave him a look as though to say, seriously you are asking me _how_ this happened.

''You know what I mean.'' He took my hands in his. ''I though we were careful.''

''We were.'' Truth is, I forgot to take the pill. It was really stupid of me but I never did it intentionally. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. If I had remembered that I had forgotten to take it, at the time, then I would never had let it happen. I could tell him that the pill obviously didn't work. I've heard that, that can happen; that you can take the pill but still get pregnant. It seemed like the easiest thing to do. Then he wouldn't blame me for this. But that would be a lie and I cannot lie to him. ''I … I forgot to take the pill. I'm so sorry.'' I whispered.

He sighed. ''Don't be sorry, it takes two.''

''But it was my fault.'' I pointed to my stomach. ''This is my mistake.''

''Sssh. Don't say that.'' He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face so that our eyes met. ''This baby, _our_ baby will not be known as a mistake. I know this whole situation is messed up, but we will figure this out. Everything will be okay.''

A couple tears fell from my eyes as he said, ''_Our_ baby.'' I smiled at my very supportive boyfriend. I felt relieved. I truly believed everything was going to be okay and it felt good, even if it didn't last long.

''I'm guessing that Ella and Byron don't know about this?'' Ezra's words pulled me from my happiness.

My smile quickly faded. Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought to myself. I had completely forgot about my parents. How am I supposed to tell them? Tell them that their 17 year old daughter is pregnant to her 24 year old boyfriend. Her boyfriend who is also her former English teacher. Sure, they have accepted us, but us being a couple was a huge shock to both of them. Imagine how shocked they will be when they find out that I am pregnant. Even though my parents are my main concern about this, I am worried about everyone in school finding out. Everyone in Rosewood. It is a small town. Even though my parents know about Ezra and I, we have still been careful when in public. I guess I'm not ready for everyone to talk, Ezra too. That is why this pregnancy must stay a secret, well for as long as it possibly can. My parents cannot find out either. Ezra, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and myself are the only people who can know about this baby. For now anyway.

''Aria.'' Ezra pulled me from my thoughts.

''We can't tell my parents.''

''You can't hide it forever.'' He looked at me stomach.

I looked nervously at my stomach. ''Am I showing? Do I look pregnant?''

''No, no, no. I'm just saying that they will notice someday, the baby has to grow.''

''I know that. I will tell them, but not now. I want to wait for as long as I possibly can.''

''Okay.'' He gave me a quick peck on my lips. ''Now stop worrying. Everything will be okay, I promise.'' He smiled. ''When is your next doctors appointment?''

''Five weeks. It'll be my twelve week scan.''

''Good. I want to be there.''

Five weeks later I was standing in front of Ezra's bathroom mirror. I had stuffed two round cushions up my top, when Ezra walked in.

''Wow. That was fast.'' He giggled.

I looked at Ezra then pushed the cushions from under my top and onto the white and blue tiled floor. Ezra wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on the very small, rounded bump that had appeared in the last two weeks. ''I'm going to get fat.''

''And you will still be as beautiful as ever.'' He kissed my head.

''We are going to have to tell my parents soon.''

''Yeah, I think we are.''

I could tell that Ezra was scared about telling them. I was terrified. ''I'm 18 in ten weeks. Do you think we can hold it off till then?'' I was examining my barely-even-there bump. ''I'll be 22 weeks along by then.''

''Hmm … yeah.'' He lied, obviously to make me feel better.

I sighed. ''No we can't.'' I turned around so that I was facing him. ''I'll tell them soon.''

''_We'll _tell them soon.'' He corrected me then pulled me close to him and we stood there hugging for five minutes.

I love it when he hugs me like this. I feel safe, like nothing can harm me. I could stand here with him in this moment, forever but we have the scan to get to. ''We should get going.'' I whispered into his chest.

We arrived at the doctors twenty-five minutes later and we were in the waiting room – waiting. ''I'm nervous.'' I said to Ezra.

''I'm excited.''

''You are?''

''Yes. We are going to see our baby for the first time.''

The doctor came out and called for me. Ezra followed close behind me. When we got into the room I lay on the examining table as I was instructed. I stared nervously at the screen waiting for my baby to appear. The doctor told me the gel would be cold. ''Oh, that is cold.'' I said. My baby soon showed up on the screen. It was tiny, but beautiful. I immediately fell in love with my unborn baby. I looked at Ezra and a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. He was smiling like a kid on Christmas day. He was adorable. I took his hand. ''You are such a goof.'' I giggled.

''Your baby is approximately 6.4cm long and weighs around 20g.'' The doctor interrupted us. ''Your due date is around June 15th.'' She smiled.

My smile faded. Ezra looked at me confused. ''I thought you said you were due in July?'' He asked.

''I guessed it would be around then. I obviously calculated it wrong.''

''What about school? What date do you finish?''

''I think it's June 2nd.''

''Is something wrong?'' The doctor asked.

''It's just, we thought the baby was due in July and Aria graduates in June. Do you think she will still be able to graduate?''

''I'm sure she will. There's no need to worry about that right now. First babies are almost always late.'' She smiled.

''Oh.'' He relaxed a bit.

''So, would you like to hear the heartbeat?''

''Yes.'' Ezra and I both said at the same time.

Ezra and I waited in anticipation as the doctor moved the fetal doppler around my small bump. I looked at Ezra nervously. It seemed as though she could not find a heartbeat. ''Is everything okay?'' I asked the doctor.

''It can sometimes take a while to locate the heartbeat.'' She replied still moving the heart detector around my stomach.

I started to feel slightly dizzy and sick. I just seen my baby on the screen and it looked normal. Why couldn't the doctor locate a heartbeat? Was my baby alive? Ezra squeezed my hand to comfort me. His goofy smile was gone.

A few minutes later we heard it. The sound of our baby's heartbeat.

''Ah, there it is.'' The doctor smiled.

Tears of joy came streaming down my face. Ezra, still holding my hand, leaned in and gently kissed my lips. We could hear it, clearly. The beautiful, miraculous sound of our baby's heartbeat. I suddenly could not wait to become a mother. I looked at Ezra, his goofy smile was back, bigger than before.


	4. I am not ashamed

I was sitting in my bedroom, holding onto the scan picture of my baby that I received from the doctor yesterday. Ezra had also gotten a print for himself. He wasn't so sure about the pregnancy at first. It was a huge shock to the both of us, but as soon as we seen our baby on the screen at the doctors everything seemed more real and better. Ezra was over-the-moon, as was I.

I can't stop looking at the picture of my baby. I am in awe of it. I can't believe that this tiny miracle is growing inside of me. I put my hands on my growing bump and suddenly remembered that my parents and Mike have no idea about this baby. The only people that know are Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Ezra and I, of course. I got off of my bed and stood in front of my mirror. I examined my very small bump. Ezra and I had agreed to wait a few more weeks before telling my parents. I put my hands on my bump. This baby is growing fast. I guess it is a good thing that I wear a lot of dresses and other loose-fitting clothes. I was still holding the picture of my baby. I have to find a safe hiding place for it. It had been in my purse since yesterday. I walked over to my desk and found a small envelope. I carefully slid the picture into it. I then grabbed a book that Ezra had given me. I opened the book at my favorite page, sat the envelope on the page and closed the book.

''Aria.'' My Mom knocked on my door. ''Can I come in?''

''Hold on a second.'' I stuffed the book in between some other books that sat in front of my window. ''Okay, come in.''

My Mom came in and sat on my bed.''Could you help me prepare dinner?'' She asked.

I had already made plans to have dinner at Ezra's. I can still help my Mom though. I'm sure Ezra wouldn't mind if I was a little late. ''Sure, but I'm not staying for dinner.''

''Yes you are.''

''But I have already made plans to have dinner with Ezra.''

''Honey, I think you have been spending too much time at his place lately. Could you stay home and have dinner with your family for just one night?''

''Yeah.'' I sighed. ''Can I at least go to his place after dinner?''

She thought for a moment. ''Sure. I want you home by eleven, though.''

''Okay, I will. Thank you.'' I hugged her.

She got up to leave before turning back to face me. ''You are being safe, right? You and Ezra I mean.''

_Crap._ I thought to myself. ''Yes, Mom. We are being safe.'' I hate lying to her but I had to. Well, it's not like it is a complete lie because we were being safe. I had just forgotten to take the pill and one night of making love turned into the baby that is growing inside of me.

''You do know that you can tell me anything, right?'' She paused for a second. ''And I mean _anything._'' She waited for me to answer and when I didn't reply she left my room with a slight look of disappointment.

I closed my bedroom door when I heard that she had reached the bottom of the stairs. She knows something is wrong. Does she know I am pregnant? I looked in the mirror again, turning from side to side. I wasn't _that _big. Sure I had a bump but Ezra and the girls had told me that it wasn't noticeable. I got my phone from my purse to text Ezra.

_I can't come to your place for dinner, my Mom wants me to have dinner with my family. Sorry. I can come round after dinner, though. See you around eight. Love you. - Aria xo. _I clicked send.

He quickly replied.

_Okay sweetie. See you soon. Love you too. - Ezra._

I smiled then threw my phone on my bed and went downstairs to help my Mom with dinner.

We were both quiet while chopping vegetables. ''Mom?''

''So, how … ''

We both tried to speak at the same time. ''You go first.''

''No you go first.'' She replied. ''I was just going to ask how school was today.''

''School was good. Thanks.'' I smiled slightly. ''I was just wondering if I can ask you something. It's kind of personal?''

''Sure you can. I told you upstairs that you can tell me anything. That means you can ask me anything too.''

''You had me young, didn't you?'' I didn't look at her.

''I had you when I was twenty-one so I guess I was young.''

''And dad is five years older than you so he was twenty-six. Were Grandma and Grandpa angry? Because of the age difference.''

She stopped what she was doing. ''They were not pleased but the weren't angry either.''

''How long did it take for them to get used to it?''

''The age difference?''

''No. You being pregnant so young?''

''It wasn't until you were born. When they held you for the first time, they fell in love with you and suddenly thought how amazing it felt to be Grandparents.'' She went back to preparing dinner. ''Why?'' She asked.

''What?''

''Why did you bring that up?'' She asked me, hopeful. She definitely knows I am hiding something from her. I'm not sure if she knows that I am pregnant, but she knows _something. _

''No reason. I replied. ''I was just curious.''

* * *

><p>After dinner I got in my car and headed to Ezra's apartment. It took me five minutes to drive there. I knocked on his apartment. 3B. The sight of 3B always gives me butterflies. Ezra opened the door immediately. ''Hi baby.'' He kissed me passionately. He then stepped to the side so I could come in.<p>

I walked straight over to his couch and sat down. ''We need to tell my parents. Tonight.''

''I thought we already agreed that we would tell them in a few weeks.'' He sat down beside me.

''I know we did, but I've changed my mind. I want to tell them tonight.''

''Are you feeling okay?'' He put his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. ''Or are you crazy?''

''Ezra!''

''Sorry.'' He playfully curled his bottom lip.

''I think my Mom might already know.''

''What? How?'' He questioned me.

''I'm not sure.'' I told him how she had told me that I could tell her anything and that she had put extra emphasis on the word anything. I also told him how she had been acting suspicious.

''It's probably nothing.'' He tangled his hands in mine. ''I think that you are worrying too much and over-thinking. And you should stop because it's not good for the baby.''

''Maybe. But I still want to tell them tonight.''

''Tonight?'' He looked worried. ''Can't we keep it hidden for a couple more weeks?'' He asked desperately.

''No. Ezra, you said it yourself. When you first found out we were having a baby you said that it will not be known as a mistake … ''

''And it won't be.'' He interrupted me.

''Hiding this baby from my parents and everyone else is the same as saying that it is a mistake. I can't hide this any more. I feel like I am letting our unborn baby down. I have to wear loose-fitting clothes all the time. I have to tell my parents that _'It must be something I ate.' _Or _'It must be a stomach bug.' _Every time I have morning sickness. I have to tell them that _'It must be all the ice cream I've been eating lately.' - _Which by the way, I have been craving like mad. - When they subtly told me I had put on a little weight.'' I stopped for a second to catch my breath. ''And I have to hide the scan picture of our baby.'' Tears started falling from my eyes. ''I am not ashamed of this baby. I cannot hide this any more, Ezra.''

He wiped my tears away with his thumb then pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest. ''Then we won't hide it any more.'' He got up from the couch to look for his shoes. Once he had put his shoes on he grabbed his coat and his car keys. ''Come on. Let's go tell your parents.''


	5. You don't have to go through this alone

I got up from Ezra's couch and headed toward the door, where he was standing. I suddenly felt sick. ''Hold on.'' I threw my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom. Ezra came in about a minute later with a glass of water in his hand. I was kneeling next to the toilet, still throwing up. Ezra sat the glass of water down next to the sink then came over to me. He held my hair out of my face and rubbed circles on my back.

''Ezra, please go away. I don't want you to see me like this.'' I managed to spit out.

''No. Just because _you _are pregnant, doesn't mean you have to go through this alone.''

I got up and walked to the sink. ''Thank you.'' I took a drink of the water then brushed my teeth using the toothbrush I kept at Ezra's for when I stayed over. When I was finished I turned around to face Ezra and smiled. ''Ready to go?''

''In a minute.'' He walked closer to me and bent down until his head was level with my bump. He put his hands on my hips and started talking to the baby. ''I thought that we had made a deal; that you would stop making Momma sick.''

I gave him a confused look. ''You two made a deal?'' I asked.

He looked up at me. ''Yes. A couple weeks ago when you were asleep.'' He grinned.

''I see.''

''And Seamonster here, agreed.'' He gently patted my stomach.

''Honey, I don't think the baby can actually hear you yet.'' I giggled. ''And Seamonster?''

''Oh. Well when do they start to hear? And I think Seamonster should be it's name until it's born or until we find out the sex of the baby. I don't like calling the baby 'It' so I came up with Seamonster last week. I just didn't tell you because I didn't think you would like it.''

''I think they begin to hear around 20 weeks. And you are right, I don't like it.''

''Oh come on, it's cute.''

''No it's not. You are a writer and that is the only nickname you could think of?''

''I like it.''

''I don't.'' I looked away from him.

''Give it a chance.'' He stood up and cupped my face with his hands. ''Please?''

''Can we discuss this later and just go tell my parent's? It's getting late.''

''Sure.'' He leaned in and quickly pecked me on my lips.

Five minutes later we were in Ezra's car, on our way to tell my parent's that I'm pregnant. That they are going to be Grandparent's in six months. When I had told Ezra that I wanted to tell them tonight, instead of waiting a few more weeks, he asked me if I was crazy. He was joking but the more I think about the situation, the more I think that maybe I am crazy. The situation being that I am only seventeen and Ezra is twenty-four. Telling them about the pregnancy is not going to be the same as when we told them that we are dating. This is on a whole other level. I don't know exactly how they are going to react to this, but I know them well enough to know that they will be angry, disappointed and upset. There will be absolutely no positive feelings at all. They will either kick me out of the house or ground me, forever. Everything goes down hill from here. ''Pull over.'' I said to Ezra quietly.

He didn't pull over. ''Why?'' He asked.

''Just pull over. Stop the damn car.'' I said a little too harshly.

The car came to a stop and we sat in silence for six minutes before Ezra spoke.

''What's wrong? Are you okay?''

''I don't want to do this any more. Tell my parent's I mean.''

''But you just poured your heart out as to why you had to tell them.''

''I know, but I've changed my mind.''

Ezra sighed. ''You are always changing your mind, these days.''

''I'm pregnant, Ezra!. Pregnant, tired and hormonal. I'm allowed to change my mind!'' I snapped.

He didn't say anything. We sat in silence again.

''I'm sorry.'' I whispered.

''It's okay.'' He replied.

''No, it's not. I'm seventeen and pregnant. My parent's don't know yet and I am terrified to tell them. My Mom said I could tell her anything, but I can't tell her this. She will be so disappointed and my dad, he will freak out.''

''If it helps, I'm terrified too.'' He waited for me to reply but I didn't. ''Of course it doesn't help. I am supposed to be supportive and strong for you.''

''You are supportive.'' I smiled. ''I am really grateful for that. It means everything.''

He smiled. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' And with that our lips met again. It was a gentle kiss but there was so much meaning behind it, so much passion.

We broke away after a minute. I pulled on Ezra's arm and brought it toward me. I looked at the time on his watch. It read 9.15pm. ''It's late, maybe we should wait until tomorrow to tell my parent's.'' I suggested.

''No. Let's do it now. Get it over and done with.''

''Okay.''

Ezra drove slowly to my house. The rest of the short journey was quiet. When we arrived at my house we stayed seated in the car. Our actions were similar to when we told my parent's about us except Ezra was the first one out of the car, probably in case I changed my mind.

By the time I had stepped out of the car, Ezra was already waiting for me right outside my front door. ''Ezra?'' I kept my voice low so that my parent's couldn't hear.

''Yeah?''

''This might be easier if I tell them on my own. Well, it'll be easier for you. My dad is not a violent person, but I'm sure finding out that his teenage daughter is pregnant could lead to a punch or two.''

Ezra placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. ''I'm not letting you go through this alone. I'm doing this with you.'' He gave me a quick peck on my lips. ''Besides, I have ice packs at home.'' He pointed to his face and laughed.

It's just like Ezra to make a joke out of this. I took his hand and we walked into my house. My parent's were sitting at the table drinking coffee. They seemed to be discussing something and looked distressed. I didn't want to interrupt them but this was important. ''Mom, Dad.'' I called for them. ''We need to talk.'' I added.

My Mom got up from her seat while my Dad stayed seated. She motioned for us to sit at the table then went into the kitchen to make more coffee.

Ezra and I sat down at the table, still holding hands. My Dad forced a smile toward us. We sat in silence until my Mom came back with coffee.

''What do we need to talk about?'' She asked.

''Firstly, I just want to say that I am really sorry.'' Tears were streaming down my face. Ezra squeezed my hand under the table. ''I … I am pregnant.'' I confessed. ''I'm sorry.'' My parent's and Ezra were silent and I hung my head in shame. I expected my Dad to jump up from his seat and punch Ezra in the face. I expected my Mom to be screaming at me, instead there was a deafening silence. ''Please, say something.'' I spoke. ''Just don't take this out on Ezra. I understand if you ground me for the rest of my life, or if you kick me out of the house and never want to speak to me again. Just don't –''

''Aria, stop babbling. We already knew.'' My Mom finally spoke.

Ezra looked at me in surprise and I simply shrugged. ''But, how?'' I asked them.

''I found a pregnancy test in the trash can when I was taking trash out. My first thought was that your Mom was pregnant, but when she told me she wasn't, I knew … I knew it had to be you.'' My Dad choked those last words out trying not to cry.

I didn't know what to say.

''You're my little girl, Aria. You're my baby.'' Tears fell from his eyes.

''Daddy, please don't cry.'' I begged. He put his face in his hands and didn't reply.

''Aria, have you decided what you are going to do with the baby?'' My Mom asked.

''We are keeping it.'' I replied. My dad lifted his head and looked at me sympathetically.

''Are you sure? There is a lot of responsibility that comes with a baby. You are just a kid yourself. How do you expect to look after a baby?''

''With my help.'' Ezra simply stated. ''I think we all know that Aria is very mature for her age and is very capable of this responsibility. We have already discussed this. Aria graduates at the beginning of June and they baby is due mid to late June. I am going to take a year or two off work that way Aria will still be able to go to college in the fall. Aria is not going through this alone. I will never leave her.''

My Mom and Dad looked from Ezra to each other. They look worn out and it is my fault. I know that they probably won't accept this baby, but I hope that one day they will because I need their support. I know I have Ezra and he is amazing, but I need my parent's too.

''I can't say I am happy that my teenage daughter is pregnant, but I respect your decision and I will support you through this.'' My Mom said.

''Thank you so much Mom.'' I got up and hugged her. ''Dad?''

''I'm going to need some time to get used to this, but you are my little girl and I will never turn my back on you.''

I hugged my Dad. ''Thank you. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' He replied.

My Mom walked over to Ezra and embraced him in a hug. ''I'll hold you to what you said about never leaving her.''

Ezra smiled and nodded.

''Then I guess there is nothing else to say except from congratulations.'' She smiled.


	6. Invitations and Ice Cream

**Hey, firstly I want to apologize for taking forever with this chapter. Had a busy month with it being my dads birthday and job interviews. Also my Great-grandpa passed away over a week ago and I didn't feel like writing. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter sucks.**

''And they are okay with it?'' Hanna asked.

''Well, sort of.'' I was sitting in the school cafeteria with Hanna, Spencer and Emily. I had just told them that Ezra and I told my parent's I am pregnant, last night. ''They already knew, so it wasn't as big a shock to them.''

''They already knew, but how?'' Spencer sat back down at the table and passed me coffee.

I looked at the coffee then opened my mouth to speak but Spencer spoke first.

''It's decaf.'' She smiled.

''Oh, okay. Thanks.'' I smiled back. ''My Dad found one of the pregnancy tests in the trash and thought that it was my Mom's but when my Mom told him it wasn't hers they knew it had to be mine.'' I answered Spencer's question.

''And they didn't say anything to you sooner?'' Emily asked.

''No. My Mom had been acting strange, though. It is a sensitive subject to bring up. I guess they were just waiting for me to tell them in my own time.'' I took a drink of my coffee and thought about the events of last night. ''My Dad cried. It was hard to see him like that. I feel guilty, you know? My family were just rounding this corner, getting over the past. Everyone was finally happy and I feel like I might have ruined that. Mike isn't too pleased about it, he wants me to hide it for as long as possible. So do my Parent's. They said they are going to support me but I can't help but feel like they are a-ashamed of me.'' I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying.

Spencer put her hand over mine. ''Everything will be okay.''

I opened my eyes as the bell rang, signaling first period. ''I hope so.'' I gathered my things and we headed to class.

Later that night I was sitting in my bedroom doing my homework, well, trying. I had too many other things on my mind to concentrate. Everyone keeps telling me that everything is going to be okay but I can't bring myself to believe them. I am seventeen years old and pregnant with my twenty-four year old boyfriend's baby. Age has always just been a number to Ezra and I, but for the first time ever I am having doubts about the age difference.

''Aria!'' My Mom called from downstairs, pulling me from my thoughts.

I got up from my desk and walked to the top of the stairs where my Mom was standing at the bottom. ''Yeah?''

''Could you call Ezra and invite him to dinner on Friday?''

A smile appeared on my face. ''Sure.''

My Mom gave me a small smile then turned to walk away. ''Oh,'' She turned back to face me. ''Tell him to invite his parents.''

My smile faded. ''W-Why?''

''Because your Dad and I haven't met them yet and we'd like to.'' She walked into the kitchen.

I followed after her. ''But I haven't met them either. I'm not sure that they even know about me.''

She turned to face me. ''Well, I think it's time that they find out.'' She nodded toward my small thirteen week bump. ''They are going to be Grandparents too.''

''I know.'' I sighed. ''But, I'm scared that they won't accept me, this.'' I pointed to my stomach. ''I'm scared that they won't accept Ezra and I as a couple.''

My Mom put her hands on my shoulders. ''Your Dad and I accepted you. They will too.'' She smiled then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for a moment before pulling away. ''Now, go and call Ezra.''

''Actually, I was wondering if I could just go over to his place?''

She looked at the clock on the wall then back at me. ''What about dinner?''

''I'll eat at Ezra's.''

''Oh, he cooks?''

''Not exactly. We usually order take-out.''

''Aria, you need to get some decent food in you, something nutritional. You've been eating a lot of junk lately and it's not good for the baby.''

''I'll order something with vegetables in it.'' I smirked.

She sighed and shook her head. ''Aria, just go. I want you home by eleven, though.''

''Okay.'' I grabbed my coat then drove to Ezra's.

Around ten minutes later I was knocking on Ezra's apartment door. He knew I was on my way over and answered almost immediately.

''Hi beautiful.'' He said, grinning.

''Hey.'' I kissed him softly on his lips then sat down on his couch.

''I already ordered dinner, your usual.'' He smiled, sitting next to me on the couch.

I scooted closer to him, practically sitting on his lap. ''So, my Mom would like you to come to dinner on Friday. Do you want to?''

''Yeah, of course. I'd love to.'' He said excitedly.

''I wouldn't get too excited, there's something else.''

''And what's that?'' He asked nervously.

''My Mom and Dad want to meet your parents. She wants you to invite them too.''

''Oh. Well, I guess it's about time that they meet you. My Mom has been asking when she could meet you.''

''Your Mom already knows about me?'' I asked surprised.

''Well, sort of. She doesn't know that you were my student or that you are seventeen. She does know that you are younger than me, though.''

''And your Dad?''

''He knows almost everything about you. When my parents got divorced my Mom moved to New York, leaving me and my brother behind with my Dad. I get on better with my Dad than I do with my Mom. I tell my Dad everything.''

''Why didn't you tell me that your Dad knows everything about me and that your Mom knows I exist? I thought _we_ told each other everything?'' I asked with disappointment evident in my voice.

Ezra took my hand. ''I don't know. I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.'' I sighed. ''Are you going to invite them?''

Before Ezra could answer me there was a knock at the door. He got up from the couch. ''That must be dinner.'' After paying for the food, Ezra got two forks and two plates from the kitchen before making his way back to the couch. ''Of course I will invite them.''

''Oh, I was hoping you would have said no.'' I laughed a little then shoved a forkful of rice into my mouth.

Ezra laughed. I wasn't sure if it was at my comment or the amount of food I had shoved in my mouth. ''Why?''

''I'm scared that they won't like me. That they won't accept me being seventeen and all.''

''My Dad has already accepted you. When I told him he said 'age is just a number'. And as for my Mom, she will be a little surprised but she will love you. Don't worry about it.''

''If you say so.'' I gave him a small smile.

We finished dinner ten minutes later. Ezra took our plates into the kitchen and began washing them. I followed him into the kitchen and opened the freezer.

''Babe, I love you, but there is no way you are still hungry.''

''I need some ice cream.'' I couldn't see any at the front of the freezer so started to take things out to see if there was any hidden at the back.

''You _need_ it? There's none.''

''Yes, I'm craving it so therefore I _need_ it.'' I put the things I pulled out back into the freezer then closed the door. ''Can we go to the store to get some?''

''Do we have to? I'm tired and was hoping we could just lay on the couch and watch a movie.''

''Fine. I'll go myself.'' I grabbed my keys and walked toward the door.

Ezra took my keys from my hands, sat them down on the kitchen table then grabbed his own car keys and his coat. ''Put your coat on it's cold out.''

''Yes, sir.'' I did as I was told and put my coat on. Ezra took my hand and we left to go to the store.

After getting the ice cream we were in Ezra's car on our way back to his apartment.

''I don't know how you can eat the stuff, it's the middle of December. You'll need to wear gloves and your coat just to eat it.'' He laughed.

''It's my craving.'' I smiled.

He parked outside his apartment building. ''So, do you think you could stay over tonight?''

''It's a school night. My Mom and Dad won't let me.'' I unbuckled my seat belt.

He sighed. ''What are we going to do when the baby comes? Ask your Mom if you can stay over with the baby, every time?''

''I don't know. Look, my Mom invited you and your parents to dinner on Friday so that we can all discuss this, together.''

''Shouldn't it be something that you and I discuss alone? It is _our_ baby.''

''I'm seventeen, my parents have a say in it too. Sorry. Can we go inside, it's freezing out here.''

''Yeah. Come on.'' We both got out of the car and headed to his apartment to eat ice cream, watch a movie and just enjoy each others company.


	7. Meeting the parents

**I actually quite liked this chapter and enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, I hate to beg but, please, please review. I only got four reviews last chapter but have so many people adding this to their favourites and story alerts. I love to know what you think! Anyway, enjoy. xo**

I woke up this morning with a horrible feeling of dread. It's Friday, which means that Ezra's parents are coming over for dinner. I have never met them and neither have my parents. Ezra's parents have no idea that I am thirteen and a half weeks pregnant. Ezra's father knows almost everything about me, even how old I am. Ezra's mother on-the-other-hand has no idea that I am seventeen years old – seven years younger than Ezra. Also, Ezra mentioned that his parents haven't seen each other for five years and that they don't get on very well. Now, if all of that is not a recipe for disaster, then I don't know what is.

Yesterday, I went to Ezra's apartment after school and he told me a lot about his parents and his brother Noah, who by the way lives in California so therefore gets to miss out on this disaster called dinner. His father's name is Andrew and apparently he is a mellow, kind and gentle man. Probably where Ezra gets his charm from. His mother, Eliza is quite the opposite. Ezra told me that she was a loving and devoted mother when he was younger until she left him, his brother and his father to live in New York when Ezra was just fifteen and Noah just eleven. It was when she moved to New York that she became uptight, selfish and bitter. She still calls her boys once a week and she obviously loves them if she agreed to this dinner.

Now I am sitting at the table, eating an apple and probably worrying too much, which I have been told numerous times that it is not healthy for the baby.

My thoughts were interrupted when I received a text message. I was relieved to see that it was from Ezra and not that bitch A, who is a whole other story that I can't be bothered getting into right now. Besides worrying is not good for the baby, so I try to forget about 'Shim' as much as I possibly can.

I opened the text from Ezra.

_Hi, I was wondering if you wanted me to show up before my parents arrive or if I should just wait and arrive with them? - Ezra._

I quickly text him back.

_Come over before, please. I am so nervous and need a really long hug from you. - Aria._

He text back fairly fast.

_Okay, babe. I'll come by at 5.30pm, that okay? - Ezra._

_That's perfect, see you then. Love you. - Aria._

_Love you too. :) - Ezra._

My heart fluttered as I read his last text. It always did when he told me he loved me.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang at exactly 5.30pm. I wasn't ready yet. I had done my make up, but I was still in a pair of leggings and one of Ezra's shirts. I knew it was Ezra at the door so I ran down the stairs and almost pushed my Mom out of the way. I opened the door, Ezra was standing there with his boyish smile.<p>

''Hi. Come in.'' I said.

He came in and enveloped me in a warm hug. We stood hugging for about three minutes before I pulled away. ''I have to put my dress on, do you want to wait downstairs with my Mom and Dad or come upstairs with me?'' I winked at him.

He smiled. ''I think I'll come upstairs with you.

We made our way upstairs to my bedroom. Ezra walked in first and sat down on my bed. I closed the door behind us, then walked over to Ezra, I sat on his knees, straddling him. He placed his lips on mine and we kissed passionately. It started to get heated. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him backwards on my bed.

''Aria, your parents are downstairs.''

''They are cooking.'' I kissed his neck.

''You should get dressed, babe. My parents will be here soon.''

I got up off of him. ''Did you have to remind me.'' I walked over to get my dress. I took my shirt off then my leggings and slipped my dress on. ''Can you zip me?'' I whispered.

Ezra walked toward me and put one of his hands on my zipper and the other on my shoulder. He pushed my hair away from my neck and began kissing my neck.

It felt good and I wanted nothing more than for this to lead to something else but he was right when he said his parents would be here soon. ''Babe, my zipper.''

He stopped kissing me and did my zipper. ''We should go see if your parents need any help.''

We left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were preparing dinner. ''Do you need any help?'' I asked them.

''Sure, that would be great. Can you set the table?'' My Mom asked.

''Of course.'' I replied.

Ezra and I finished setting the table when the door bell rang. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at Ezra. He gave me a reassuring smile and we walked to the door together. First to arrive was Ezra's father, Andrew.

''Hi, Dad. Come in.'' Ezra gave his father a hug before pulling away. He pointed his hand toward me. ''Dad, this is Aria. Aria this is my Dad.''

I smiled and shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you, Mr Fitz.''

''You too, Aria. But please call me Andrew.'' He smiled.

Andrew had the exact same hair color as Ezra's and his hair even had some curls at the end, just like Ezra's. Ezra looked a lot like his father. They had the same shape of face, same smile, same hair and they even sounded the same. The only thing that Ezra didn't get from his father was his blue eyes. Andrew had dark brown eyes.

A moment later the doorbell rang again. I opened the door to see Ezra's Mom. ''Hi. Come in.'' I smiled.

Ezra hugged his mother. ''Mom, how are you? This is Aria, my girlfriend.'' He pointed to me.

''It's really nice to meet you Mrs …''

''Eliza, please call me Eliza.''

''It's so nice to meet you, Eliza.'' I offered my hand to shake but instead she leaned forward and embraced me with a hug. I suddenly felt more at ease.

''You too, Aria.''

My parents came out of the kitchen to greet Ezra's parents before showing them to the dining table. My parents sat at either end of the table, Ezra and I right next to each other, Eliza across from Ezra, Andrew across from me and Mike sitting in the middle of Eliza and Andrew. Since they had gotten here neither Eliza nor Andrew had said a word to each other. Dinner seemed to be going great, my parents and Ezra's parents were getting on well and Eliza seemed to have taken a liking to me. The only awkwardness was between Eliza and Andrew.

''So,'' Eliza spoke. ''Are you two lovers going to tell us how you met?''

I almost choked on my chicken. Ezra took my hand under the table. There was an awkward silence. My parents looked at each other, Andrew looked at Ezra. Eliza is the only one at the table who doesn't know anything about Ezra and I. ''Uh, Mom it's a long story.'' Ezra broke the silence.

''That's okay, I've got time.'' She smiled.

''We met in a bar.'' Ezra replied.

''I'm guessing there is more to that, because that was not long.''

I took a sip of my water before speaking. ''We met in a bar and fell for each other. The next day we found out that I was Ezra's student.''

Eliza's eyes suddenly got wide. ''Ezra Jakob Fitz! Are you trying to tell me that you are dating a student of yours? How dare you? I taught you better.'' She looked from Ezra to me. ''And you, how could you date a teacher? It is illegal. Tell me, how old are you?''

''Actually Mom, no she is not my student, anymore. I left Rosewood Day High School so that we could be together, our relationship is not illegal. And as for teaching me better, you have some nerve to say that to me. You left when I was fifteen!''

Eliza was silent for a moment.

''Eliza, I am seventeen. I will be eighteen in nine weeks. Don't be angry at Ezra for this, I was the one who continued to pursue the relationship. Ezra called it off, but we were already in love. I love him, Eliza. So much. He loves me. If that is not enough, then I don't know what is. He is not my teacher anymore and he hasn't been for just over a year, our relationship is completely legal. And while we are discussing this, there is something else that we need to tell you.'' I looked from Eliza to Andrew and back to Eliza. ''Both of you.''

Ezra squeezed my hand under the table and leaned in to whisper in my ear. ''I'm so proud of you, baby for that speech.''

''Well?'' Eliza spoke.

''I'm pregnant. You are going to be grandparents.''

Eliza's eyes went wide again and her face started turning red. ''Oh my god! There's no way. You can't be. Ezra, how could you, she's seventeen for goodness sakes! She is just a stupid little kid!.''

A tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I let go of Ezra's hand, got up from the table and ran upstairs to my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I grabbed my coat and my purse. I wanted to leave. I felt hurt. How could she call me a stupid little kid? There was a knock on my door and I opened it. Ezra was standing there, looking worried. I pushed past him and started to make my way downstairs.

''Aria! Where are you going?'' Ezra called after me. He caught up with me and pulled my arm.

We were standing on the middle of the stairs. I heard my parents arguing with Ezra's parents. This was not good. ''I'm leaving.''

''No, don't.'' Ezra replied.

''I have to. Let go of my arm.'' Ezra didn't let go of my arm and I struggled to get away from him then I dropped my purse. He let my arm go and I bent down to pick it up. As I bent down, the purse strap got tangled on my ankle. I lifted my foot to shake it off but instead of my purse falling off I fell. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Ezra tried to grab me but it was too late. As I was falling I wrapped my arms around my stomach to protect my baby. I landed at the bottom of the stairs, then everything went black.


	8. I can't lose my baby

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! xo **

* * *

><p>I am walking around an empty house, calling for Ezra, but he doesn't answer. It seems I am alone. I don't know where I am. I have never been here before. I am walking down a very large, very dark hallway. I try to turn on a light but they don't work. I see a light near the end of the hallway, so I follow it. After what seems like forever, I reach the end of the hallway. The light is shining through a glass door. I open the door and find a staircase. I decide to walk down the stairs and follow the light. The further down the stairs I go, the lighter it gets. I can see what looks to be a kitchen. I stop midway on the stairs, in complete shock at what I saw. On one of the kitchen counters there was a stack of cards, piled on top of each other. I can't see exactly what the top card read, but I saw the words 'With Sympathy'. Beside the cards there is some lilies and beside the lilies there is a photo frame. In the photo frame there is a picture, a scan picture of a baby. I put my hands on my stomach and felt that there was nothing there, my stomach was flat. I then look to the bottom of the stairs and see him. My Ezra. His face was red and his eyes were puffy, he had been crying. I clutched my stomach, digging my nails into it. It was painful, but I couldn't stop. Then the stair that I was standing on opened up and I fell into a deep, black hole.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard a beeping noise, it was louder in my left ear. I opened my eyes. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I looked to my left and saw hospital equipment and my parents. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Mike were standing at the end of my bed with a look of relief etched over their faces. I then looked to my right, to the sound of a familiar voice.<p>

''Aria.'' Ezra squeezed my hand.

''Hi.'' I whispered.

Ezra moved closer to me and kissed my forehead, he then buried his head in my neck. I wrapped one arm around him, but dropped it because of the pain. I suddenly remembered the nightmare I had. ''Ezra?''

''Are you okay? What's wrong?'' He asked worriedly.

''Our baby …'' I whispered.

''Shhh. The baby is okay.''

Relief swept over me. ''When can I go home?''

Everyone in the room laughed.

''Aria, you just fell down some stairs and hit your head, the doctor wants to keep an eye on you. He will be back in a little while and will let us know if you can go home.'' My Mom tucked some lose strands of hair behind my ear.

''Okay.'' I sighed.

Two hours later the doctor came by to check on me. ''Everything is looking good. You can go home.''

A smile came across my face and I sat up immediately, happy to be getting out of hospital. ''Great.''

''Aria, slow down.'' Ezra took my hand to help me up.

''I want out of here, you know how much I hate hospitals.'' I replied.

After I got changed out of the hospital gown I was wearing, I took Ezra's hand and we walked to the car park with my parents, Mike and the girls in tow. I noticed Ezra's car next to my parents car. ''Mom, can I go with Ezra, to his place?'' I asked, hopeful.

''Aria, you should come home and rest.'' My Mom said.

''Please. I will rest at Ezra's, he'll look after me.''

My Mom looked at my dad and he nodded. ''Well, alright.''

''Thanks.'' Ezra and I said goodbye to my parents, Mike and the girls then left to go to his apartment. When we got to Ezra's apartment he made me lay on the couch and gave me a book to read.

''Are you hungry?'' He asked.

''Starving.'' I replied.

''Okay, I'll see what I have.'' He walked over to his fridge. ''I don't have any food. I'll go get some.''

''Can I come?''

''No, stay and rest. I'll be back soon.'' He kissed my forehead then left.

About ten minutes after Ezra left, I started to feel pains in my lower abdomen. I tried to ignore the pain but it got worse. I got up to go to the bathroom but fell to the floor because of the pain. Just then, Ezra walked in. He saw me sitting on the floor holding my stomach and threw the bags he had down.

''Aria, what's wrong?''

''Something doesn't feel right, I'm in pain. I think … I think I'm having a miscarriage.''

''Hold on, I'll call 911.'' He got up and received his phone from the kitchen and called an ambulance.

I looked down at my jeans, there was blood. ''Ezra.'' He was too busy on the phone so didn't hear me. ''Ezra! There's blood, I'm bleeding.'' Tears were streaming down my face.

Ezra set his phone down on the kitchen counter, then rushed over to me. ''The ambulance is on it's way.'' He pulled me closer to him.

''I can't lose this baby, Ezra, I can't.'' I sobbed.

''We won't. I promise.''

The ambulance arrived five minutes later. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. The paramedics rushed me to the ambulance and I could hear Ezra saying ''She's pregnant.'' over and over again. When we arrived at the hospital a short while later, doctors rushed all around me, poking me with needles and other kinds of medicinal equipment. The doctor then ordered an ultrasound. I saw my baby on the screen and everything looked normal. He checked my baby's heart rate and told me it was normal, but still looked distressed. He left the room and came back a few moments later with a colleague.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Aria, when you fell down the stairs last night, you did some damage to your placenta that we didn't see before. You have what we call Grade 2 Placenta Abruption.''

''What does that mean?'' I asked

''Placental abruption is the separation of the placenta from the wall of the uterus. It is rare and there is no cure for it, but the separation is moderate, the baby is not in distress and your condition is stable, as of now. I would like to keep you in overnight for observation and then you will need to come weekly for checkups.''

''So, Aria and the baby will be okay?'' Ezra squeezed my hand.

''They both seem to be in good condition for now.'' The doctor and his colleague then left.

''You're gonna have to stop scaring me like that, baby.'' Ezra cupped my face with his hands, looked into my eyes for a moment then kissed me with so much passion.

''I'm sorry.'' I said when he pulled away.

Ezra got up and grabbed his coat.

''Where are you going?''

He looked at his watch. ''It's getting late, I should go. I'll be back tomorrow morning, though.'' He smiled.

''Okay.'' I sighed. ''One more kiss?''

''Anything for you.'' He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. ''I love you. Bye.''

''I love you too.''

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not sure if I'll have them find out the gender of the baby, still thinking. I wanted to know what gender y'all would prefer? Also, I know the baby won't be born for a little while, but could you give me as many names as possible that begin with B, please. <strong>


	9. We won't break, we won't die

**I know it's been like forever since I updated this. I don't want to say why on here, so I'll just say sorry and hope that that is enough! I'm almost finished the next chapter, so that will be uploaded in a couple of days.**

* * *

><p>The sun shining through the hospital window, woke me the next morning. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite me, and saw that it read 8.35am. I realised that the doctor would be doing her morning rounds soon, and I hoped that Ezra would be here soon, too. Although I don't see Ezra everyday and he was here last night, I missed him.<p>

I got up out of bed and wandered toward the window. The sun was shining, but I could tell that it was cold by watching the people of Rosewood rush by with their winter coats on.

''Miss Montgomery.'' Doctor Brodie pulled me from my thoughts.

I turned around to face the Doctor. She was standing by the door. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Doctor Brodie checked my blood pressure then my baby's heartbeat, she nodded while doing-so and I wondered what she was thinking. She then proceeded to do a scan, to check the placement of the placenta. When she was finished with the scan she gave me paper towels to wipe away the gel on my growing belly. She then sat down on the chair beside the bed.

''Miss Montgomery.''

''Please, call me Aria. Miss Montgomery sounds too formal.'' I interrupted.

''Aria.'' She smiled. ''Everything seems good, for now. You will have to take it easy. Please try to avoid any physical activity and keep climbing stairs to a minimum for the next few days. And please, no sexual intercourse for the remainder of your pregnancy.''

I nodded, taking in the information. ''No sex for the rest of my pregnancy, at all? That's six and a half months.'' I realised I probably sounded like some sort of sex addict, and stopped myself from saying anything else. It wasn't like that, though. When Ezra and I had sex, I always considered it as making love. Every time I am with Ezra I feel close to him, but there is nothing like the intimacy I feel when we make love. It almost feels magical.

''We usually advise that patients with an Abrutio Placenta, to refrain from sex until after the second trimester. But from my own experience working with many of these cases, _I_ advise you to wait until six weeks after giving birth. It is safer for you and for your baby.''

I nodded.

Doctor Brodie got up from her chair. ''I would like to see you again in one week. I'll go draw up your discharge papers and arrange an appointment for the 23rd, around 11am. That okay?''

''That's great, thank you.''

She smiled and then left the room. I slowly got up from the bed. I walked over to where my bag was sitting and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a silver skull on the centre. I then walked into the bathroom to change.

Once I was dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and put my pyjamas in my bag. I found a hair-band and threw my hair up into a messy bun. While doing-so, Ezra entered the room.

''Morning beautiful,'' He chimed. ''Are you feeling better today?''

''Morning,'' I walked toward him and pecked him on his lips. ''I'm feeling much better.'' I smiled.

''Good. Has the Doctor been yet?''

''Yeah. She said I can go home.''

''Great.'' He smiled.

I sat down on the bed and a few moments later, Ezra followed and sat down on the end of the bed. ''What did the Doctor say?'' Ezra asked.

''Not much. She said that everything seems good for now. She also said that I have to refrain from any physical activity and to keep climbing stairs to a minimum. I have to come back in one week.''

Ezra nodded. ''You'll have to sleep downstairs then.''

''Well, I was wondering if I could stay at your apartment for a few days. That way I will be on the one floor, save from walking up the stairs to get inside. It would be easier.''

''You know I'd love for you to stay, but your parents –''

''Who cares what my parents say? Like you said, we are having a baby together. I'm not their little girl any more.''

''I don't know Aria, you're not eighteen yet, and your parents have a say in what you can and cannot do.''

I sighed. ''Asking them will not hurt.''

Ezra nodded. ''Okay, we will ask. I told your Mom that I would take you home, so we'll go there and see what they say.''

''Okay. Speaking of parents, have you heard from your Mom?''

''No, and I'm not sure if I want to either. What she said was unforgivable.''

''What she said was really hurtful, but unforgivable?''

''Yes unforgivable. She hurt your feelings and by doing-so, she hurt mine. She judged our relationship and she made you fall down the stairs. We could have lost the baby.''

''She was in shock, Ezra. She did not make me fall down the stairs. I was just leaving, she did not push me,'' I picked up my glass of water from the bedside table and took a long drink from it. Then put the empty glass back on the table. ''No matter where we go or who we meet, people will judge us. They will judge our relationship; the age difference and the fact that you were my teacher. It's something that we are going to have to deal with. We just have to ignore them and keep doing what we were doing before, and that is believing that this is right, because it is. I love you and you love me. What could be wrong with that?''

''You're right,'' He smiled then pulled me in for a hug. ''I love you.''

_We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
>We won't break, we won't die<br>It's just a moment of change  
>All we are, all we are, is everything that's right<br>All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

Ezra and I arrived at my parents house an hour later. My Mother helped me inside while my Dad got my things from the back seat. Ezra followed us into the living room and sat beside me on the couch, while my Mom made tea and my Dad put my bags in my room. A few moments later my parents joined us in the living room and sat opposite us.

''Is everything okay? What did the Doctor say?'' My Mom asked.

I told my parents everything that the Doctor told me, skipping the part about sex. I explained to them that Doctor Brodie told me to avoid climbing stairs and I asked if I could stay at Ezra's place for a few days as it would make it easier for me.

''No.'' My parents said in unison.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''Because you can stay here, downstairs. There is a bathroom down here and the couch is comfortable.'' Byron explained.

''The couch is not comfortable, Dad. What's the problem with allowing me to stay at Ezra's place? It's only for a few days and –''

''I'll look after her.'' Ezra interrupted me.

My Mother shook her head. ''Ezra, we know you would look after her. Look Aria, your father and I think that you have been spending too much time with Ezra lately, and we feel like you need to spend some time apart. You are only seventeen years old, you don't need to be so committed this young.''

I shook my head in disbelief. ''I'm having his baby. You can't get any more committed than that. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I love him.''

''Well, your Mother and I both feel that you are too young.''

''Too young for what, Dad? Too young too feel? Too young to be in love? I thought you were okay with me being pregnant?''

''Aria, we were never okay with you being pregnant. Not at seventeen, and certainly not with your former English teacher.'' My Mother stated.

Ezra took my hand in his and rubbed circles with his thumb. ''I thought we were over this. That we got past this. He has not been my teacher for over a year now. There is no need to bring that up!'' Anger was quickly building up in me. ''Why did you pretend you were okay with all of this?'' I stood up and so did Ezra. ''Never mind, I don't want to hear it.'' I headed upstairs to my room with Ezra following. I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into it. I grabbed another bag and stuffed it with shoes, make-up and jewellery. Ezra picked up my bags and we walked, hand in hand downstairs to where my parents were waiting near the front door.

''Where are you going?'' My Mother asked.

''Ezra's.'' I replied.

My Dad grabbed hold of my arm. ''No you're not.''

I shook his hand off my arm. ''Yes I am. I won't be back until you accept our relationship,'' I put my hand on my growing bump. ''And our baby. Your Grandchild,'' Ezra opened the front door and headed toward his car. ''And it has to be real this time.'' I followed Ezra to his car and got in the passenger side. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, while my Parents watched us from the door. I let a few tears fall from my eyes.

Ezra looked at me and took my hand in his. ''Are you sure you want to do this?''

I wiped my tears with my sleeve. ''Yes.''

Ezra started his car and drove out of the driveway. I sat in silence, wondering why my Parents would pretend to be okay with Ezra and I. A horrible thought crossed my mind, and I tried to erase it, but it stayed. _What if my Parents could not accept our relationship. What if they never wanted to see their own Grandchild._ I don't think I can do this without them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review loves xoxo<strong>


	10. When I lose control, you slow it down

''Aria wake up.''

I opened my eyes to find Ezra sitting on the edge of his bed with a tray in his hands. ''What time is it?'' I asked groggily.

''It's just after 8am. I made you breakfast, and you need to take your medication.''

I propped some pillows up and leaned back against them. Ezra sat the tray that held a plate of pancakes and syrup, two cups of coffee – decaf, I assumed. - as well as my medication that the doctor prescribed me on my lap. ''Can you get my vitamins, please? They're in my bag.''

''Sure.'' He got up from the bed and grabbed my bag from the couch, received my bottle of vitamins, before returning to the bed. He picked up my fork and helped himself to my pancakes, while crawling under the blankets.

''How are they?'' I asked. ''I love you and all, but you are not the best cook in the world.''

He chuckled. ''Delicious,'' He picked up a piece of pancake with the fork, then fed me. ''I used to make pancakes with my Mom when I was a kid, every Saturday, before she left.''

I smiled sympathetically at him. ''They _are _good,'' I took another few bites of my pancakes before passing them to Ezra, to finish. ''You should call your Mom.''

''No.'' Ezra said coldly.

''Why not?''

''She should be the one to call first.'' He answered.

''Maybe she's afraid too.'' I picked up my cup of coffee and took a slow drink from it.

''How can you forgive her?''

''I don't know. I guess I kind of expected that to be her reaction. It's the same with most people we meet. I mean, look at my parents. At least _she_ didn't **pretend** to accept us.''

''Can I ask you something?'' He asked.

''Of course.''

''Are you happy?''

''Happiness is a feeling that I rarely feel. I often feel content and even joyous, but rarely happy. Honestly, the only time I truly feel happy is when I am with you.'' I reached for his hand and let our fingers interlace.

''What about right now, how do you feel?'' He asked.

''Well, right now I have cramp – which the Doctor said was normal for my condition, and I am tired, thanks to you for waking me up,'' I smiled. ''But I am with you, so I am fairly happy.''

''What about the situation with your parents?''

''I'm not sure whether I am upset or angry with them yet. Yesterday I was basically saying that I am grown up now, but I'm not sure if I can do this without them. I can't help but feel that I am alone in all of this.'' I answered honestly.

''You have me. I'm not going anywhere.'' Ezra replied.

''I know. Thank you,'' I leaned into him and kissed him passionately. ''I love you.''

''Always.'' He smiled.

''Can I ask _you _something?''

''Anything.''

''Do you think that maybe you are not angry with your Mom because of her reaction to us, that it's because she left you, Noah and your Dad when you were fifteen? That maybe you still haven't forgiven her, after all this time.''

Ezra didn't answer me, instead he sat in silence. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away, probably hoping that I wouldn't see.

I felt a pang of mixed emotions inside of me; sadness, because Ezra was upset. Anger, because his Mother left him when he was fifteen. And annoyed, because after nine years, she still hasn't apologized to him. ''Baby, you can talk to me. I'm not going to judge you.''

He looked at me. ''You're right. I have never forgiven her.''

''Why don't you talk to her? Ask her why she left.''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know.''

''I'm not saying that you have to forgive her, but you should try talking to her. It might do the both of you some good,'' I wiped away another tear that sneakily fell from his eye. ''I hate seeing you upset.''

He sighed. ''Okay. I'll talk to her.''

I leaned in and pecked him on his lips.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
>Will you, won't you be the one I always know?<br>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down <em>

The next four weeks passed by and before I knew it I was almost eighteen weeks pregnant. My bump had gotten fairly bigger and although I did my best to try and hide it, people in school were starting to notice. The town also became more aware of my relationship with Ezra. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't get called a name by some kid in school, who doesn't even know me. My relationship with Ella and Byron was not any better, in fact, it was probably worse. I hadn't spoken to my Dad since I left home and the only time I spoke to my Mother was when she was teaching me in school, and the words we spoke were mostly to do with school work.

I considered filing for emancipation, but it would have been pointless, considering I will be eighteen in less than five weeks time. My parents haven't said anything to me in the last four weeks about coming home and I begun to think that they didn't care about me, not while I was choosing to be with Ezra and have his baby. Being a pregnant minor means that I am medically emancipated, so I didn't have to worry about any decisions my parents could make about me or the baby, medical decisions, anyway.

After our talk, Ezra called his Mother and she agreed to meet him to talk. I didn't go with Ezra to meet his Mom, but it must have went well because they call each other two to three times a week. His Mom went back to New York a couple days after my fall, but I spoke to her on the phone and she apologized to me for her reaction. She admitted that she was shocked and that she had no right judging Ezra's decisions, considering she left him when he was a teen. She also apologized to Ezra for everything and admitted to being a terrible mother. Ezra hasn't fully forgiven her, yet, but he is allowing her to be part of his life, as long as she accepts me, which she has. She came to Rosewood to visit us last week and told us she wants to move back to Rosewood to be here for us and for the baby. She seems to be really excited to meet her Grandchild. Ezra's father has also been even more involved with Ezra and I, since finding out he was going to be a Grandpa.

With Ella and Byron not being supportive of my decisions, I am truly grateful for the support system I have in Ezra, his Mom, Dad, brother and the girls. Spencer, Emily and Hanna are ecstatic about meeting the baby. They are always talking about their niece or nephew and often join Ezra and I at our scans.

My Doctor said that my condition hasn't gotten any better, but hasn't gotten worse either, so has allowed me to go to the hospital every two weeks for a check-up and scan. I have an appointment for a scan in three days and I can find out the gender of my baby, but I'm not sure I want to find out. I like the idea of a surprise, but Ezra wants to know as soon as possible. He said he can't wait another twenty-two weeks and is determined to get me to agree to finding out.

''Please, Aria.'' Ezra pleaded.

I was in Hollis, sitting on the couch in Ezra's office. I had finished school an hour ago and instead of going to Ezra's apartment, I decided to wait for him to finish grading papers. ''We've already talked about this. I don't want to find out the sex of the baby, I'd like for it to be a surprise.''

''Where's the fun in that? I hate surprises.'' He replied.

''It'll be a magical moment when the Doctor announces the sex after I've just given birth.''

''It'll be a magical moment whether we know the sex of the baby or not,'' He stood up from his chair and stuffed some papers into his bag. ''Look, Aria, if we know the gender of the baby then we can buy coloured things for he or she. That beats having to buy everything neutral. Would you prefer our baby boy to wear blue or beige? Or our baby girl to wear pink or beige?'' He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

''I don't even like pink.''

''Well, purple. You like purple.''

''Okay,'' I sighed. ''We can find out.''

He kissed me quickly, before pulling away from me to do the little dance that he usually does when he is happy or excited.

I watched him while giggling. It was great to see him so happy. ''Okay you goof, can we go home? I'm starving.''

He stopped dancing and leaned in to kiss me one more time. We then walked out of his office, hand in hand and headed home.

Home. It's not my childhood home, where I grew up, any more. It's Ezra's tiny one floor, one room (minus the bathroom) apartment. I don't care how small it is, as long as I am with him, I am home. Though, it is _too _small for Ezra, me and a baby, so we have agreed to look at bigger apartments, soon. I need to find a job, which will be extremely hard, because no one to want to hire a pregnant school girl. But I will find one, I hope. Ezra has repeatedly told me not to bother looking for a job at the moment, that he can afford to look after us with his wage, but I can't help but feel guilty every time he pays the rent, or for dinner. So I have been applying to a few jobs without telling him. If we get a bigger apartment, in which we need one very soon, then he will need some sort of help paying the rent.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
>Maybe you started to compare to someone not there<br>Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
>Maybe it's all you're running from<br>Perfection will not come _

We arrived home around twenty minutes later. I immediately grabbed my phone, that I forgot to take to school with me, while Ezra ordered take-away for dinner. I had some messages, but none were from Ella or Byron. I sometimes hope that I will receive a phone call or even just a text message from them, but I never do. I decided to call the girls to let them know that Ezra and I are going to find out the sex of the baby during the next scan. I called Spencer first.

''Hello.'' Spencer answered.

''Hi Spence, it's me. I have some exciting news to tell you.''

''And what would that be?'' She asked.

''Ezra and I have decided to find out the sex of the baby at the next scan.''

I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment as Spence squealed down the line. Once she was done I put the phone back up to my ear.

''Oh. My. God. Can I come?'' She asked excitedly.

''Actually Spence, I was hoping that Ezra and I could go alone. You know, be the first two people to find out.''

''Oh, but I want to be one of the first people to find out.'' She whined.

''I know you do and you will. As soon as we find out I will call you. Hanna and Emily, too.''

''Oh, well okay. But you better call me as **soon** as you guys find out.''

''I will. I promise.''

''Great. Oh Aria, I can't wait. I hope you have a boy. A boy would be so cute. Can you imagine a mini Fitz? How adorable!''

I giggled. ''Yes I can imagine a mini Fitz, but as long as my baby is healthy then I don't really care whether it is a boy or girl. Anyway, I have to go call Emily and Hanna and let them know. See you tomorrow.''

''See you tomorrow, mama.''

I called Hanna and Emily and told them exactly what I told Spencer. I told them that I wanted to go alone with Ezra to the scan. Emily understood, but Hanna just whined about it not being fair that she cannot come with us. All in all, they seem really excited about finding out whether they are going to be aunts to a niece or nephew. Hanna said that she really wants me to have a little girl so that she can dress her up, I had to repeatedly tell her that this baby is not a doll, but she kept going on about buying her niece dresses. Emily on-the-other-hand said she'll be happy whether it is a boy or girl, as long as he or she is healthy.

By the time that I had finished my phone calls with the girls, dinner had arrived. Ezra was waiting for me at the table, with dinner already set out on plates. He smiled at me, while I joined him at the table. ''How did they take the news?'' He asked.

''They are ecstatic. Spencer wants a mini Fitz and Hanna wants a niece so that she can dress her up.''

He chuckled. ''And Emily?''

''She doesn't mind as long as the baby is healthy.'' I shoved a forkful of rice into my mouth.

''She knows what she's talking about. Although, a mini Fitz would be adorable.'' He smiled.

''Don't be so big headed.'' I giggled.

''You never let me finish.''

''Go ahead.''

''But a mini Aria would be even more adorable. A mini Aria would be beautiful, like her mother.''

''Ten points, babe.'' I smiled, then reached my hand across the table and gave him a high five.


	11. Boy or Girl?

I handed an application to Courtney, the Barista from my local coffee shop, then glanced at the clock above her head. It was 12.25pm and Ezra was supposed to meet me at 12.40pm. I ordered a decaf coffee, sat back down at my table and pulled my homework from my bag. It was Thursday and I had gotten permission to take the rest of the afternoon off school for my doctors appointment, which in return, I had been given extra homework assignments. Ezra got another professor to cover a couple of his classes so that he could accompany me to the appointment.

Things with my parents were still hard and neither of them have spoken to me about coming home or the baby. It seems to be a subject they want to avoid. The only words spoken to me by my Mother were about English, in which she teaches me at school. I'm still angry with them for pretending to be okay with Ezra and I being in a relationship, but I really wanted to tell them that we are finding out whether their first Grandchild will be a boy or a girl.

I decided to arrive at the coffee shop earlier so that I could fill out a job application without Ezra knowing, as he does not want me to get a job because of the placental abruption, but I had talked to my doctor about it and she told me that it was safe, as long as I did not work too many hours. We are also in the process of looking for a bigger apartment, so therefore need more income.

The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts and I realised that I had not done any of my homework. Ezra walked up to me, put his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

''Hey, you been here long?'' He asked.

''About five minutes.'' I lied.

He sat down on the chair across from me. ''Homework?''

''Yeah. Only my worst subject, Math.''

''I was never good at Math either.''

I half smiled at him.

''What's wrong?''

''I just wish that I could share the gender with my parents. I really wish I had the support I need from them. Don't take this the wrong way, because I am incredibly grateful for the love and support I have from you and I love you so much, but I need my parents too. I just wish that they cared.''

He reached across the table and took my hands in his. ''I know how grateful you are and I understand that you need your parents. They do care, Aria. They are just having a tough time coming to terms with the whole situation. It'll take time, baby.''

''I hope so.'' I stuffed my books into my bag and got up from my seat. ''Are you ready to go?''

He got up from his seat and took my hand. ''Yeah.''

_Look at my life and look at my face  
>And look where I've come to get to this place with you<em>

We arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and Doctor Brodie took us into the exam room almost immediately. I undid the button on my jeans and lay on the exam bed. Doctor Brodie placed a paper towel in the waistband of my jeans. She then had her colleague spread gel on my bump, while she set up the screen, so that it was facing her. Since the diagnosis of placental abruption, every time I had a scan, Doctor Brodie would turn the screen away from my view in case anything had gone wrong. Not that I could make out much on the display screen.

Ezra sat on the seat next the bed and held my hand. Doctor Brodie started to move the transducer around my stomach, slowly. She was quiet while examining the display screen, then spoke.

''Everything is looking great, Aria.'' She turned the screen toward Ezra and I . I smiled as I saw my baby sucking it's thumb.

Doctor Brodie continued to move the transducer around my stomach. ''Your baby is around 12cm long and weighs around 190 grams. Would you like to know what you are having?''

I glanced at Ezra, who nodded with a huge grin on his face. ''Yes.'' He answered the Doctor.

''Great.'' She moved the transducer around again and zoomed in on the baby. ''It looks like you are going to be parents of a bouncing baby boy.'' She smiled.

Ezra leaned over and kissed me on the lips. A few tears fell from my eyes as the happiness of having a healthy baby boy sank in. Ezra pulled the paper towels from the waistband of my jeans and wiped the gel from my stomach. He then helped me get up from the bed, and I did the button on my jeans, before hugging Ezra.

''I love you.'' He whispered into my ear.

''I love you too,'' I pulled away from him. ''But I really need to go pee.''

''All that water?'' He smiled

''Yes, and the coffee.'' I giggled.

_You and I both know you're no ordinary angel__  
><em>_Riding on the highway__  
><em>_You're no ordinary angel_

We arrived back at the coffee shop twenty minutes later. Ezra had an evening class to teach, so was dropping me off at the coffee shop, as I had left my car parked outside it. Still sitting in Ezra's car, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag from the floor.

''Is it okay if I invite the girls over to the apartment for dinner, and to tell them that we are having a boy?''

''Yeah, of course. What are you going to have for dinner?''

''I think I'll just order pizza.''

He reached for his wallet. ''Let me just give you -''

''No, it's okay. I've got it.'' I interrupted him.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

He glanced at his watch. ''I better get going. You'll call me if you need me, right?''

''I'll be fine.'' I smiled.

''Okay.'' He leaned over and kissed me. ''I'll see you later.''

''Bye.'' I got out of his car and headed home in my own car.

_I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go _

When I arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes later, I text the girls to let them know I was home. I figured they wouldn't arrive for at least fifteen minutes, so decided to take a quick shower.

I turned the shower on and let it heat up before stepping in. When I had stood under the water for a few minutes, I squirted a generous amount of shampoo onto my hand, then lathered it into my hair before rinsing it off. I then put conditioner in my hair and let it soak while I washed my body. When I finished washing my body, I rinsed the conditioner from my hair and then washed my face. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed another towel and dried my hair as much as I could.

There was a knock on the door a few moments later and I quickly walked from the bathroom to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Hanna. I let her in, telling her to make herself comfortable while I got dressed. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Ezra's navy blue Hollis t-shirts. I quickly got dressed in the bathroom and by the time I was done, Spencer and Emily had arrived.

''Hi guys.'' I smiled and sat down on the couch.

''Hey.'' Spencer chimed. ''I ordered pizza. Pepperoni okay?''

''That's fine.'' I replied.

''Well then, what are you having?'' Hanna asked impatiently.

I looked at all three of the girls – Spencer who was sitting next to me, Emily next to Spencer at the other end of the couch, and Hanna, sitting on the chair across from us. I thought about our younger years. When we were all innocent little ten year old kids. Before the darkness of the world came and stole it from us. Before A. Before Ali had been killed. Back when we thought everything was funny. When Emily still slept with a night light, when I was unable to sleep without my favourite stuffed animal, and when the only man each of us loved was our own father. Not once did I think I would be pregnant at seventeen and the four of us would be sitting in my boyfriend, our former teacher's apartment, talking about the gender of my baby. I did not think that Ali would have been murdered and I certainly did not think my parents would have wanted nothing to do with me and my baby.

''Aria. Are you okay?'' Spencer pulled me from my thoughts.

''Hmm, yeah. I was just thinking about our younger years.''

''Do you want to share?'' Emily asked.

''No, no, I'm fine. I promise.'' I half smiled at them. ''I'm having a boy.''

The room suddenly filled with ecstatic squeals from Spencer. ''I knew it. I knew it.'' She repeated excitedly.

I smiled at her reaction.

''That's great!'' Emily spoke up. ''I'm happy for you.''

''Thank you.'' I replied. ''Hanna, what do you think?''

''I think it's nice you're having a boy. But I am a little disappointed that I won't be able to buy him cute little dresses.''

Emily, Spencer and I laughed at her comment.

''I don't think Aria will let you babysit him overnight, in case she picks her little boy up in a dress the next day.'' Spencer giggled.

''Oh, I won't be babysitting him overnight until he is sleeping through the night. I don't do night feeds, I need my beauty sleep.''

''Noted, Hanna.'' I replied.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my purse from the coffee table and accepted the pizza from the delivery guy.

_Elevate me now to the comfort of your touch  
>I need my fix, need to take the edge off <em>

The girls left at around 7.30pm and I decided that I should finish my homework for the rest of the week. I pulled my books from my bags and finished my Math homework, before moving on to English. It was an essay and I thought I would finish it in no time, but writers block took over, so I closed my books and sat them down on the coffee table. As I did so, Ezra walked in. He sat his bag on the table in the kitchen, then walked over to me.

''Hey.'' He sat down beside me and leaned over to kiss my head. ''How was your evening with the girls?''

''It was really good. They're please we are having a boy. Although, Hanna is a little disappointed that she won't be able to put him in dresses.''

''He giggled and wrapped his arm around me. ''Were you doing homework?''

''Yeah. I got stuck on my English homework, so I gave up on that for now.''

''Aria Montgomery stuck on English. Do you need help with it?''

''No, it's just a little bit of writers block.''

''As well as something on your mind.''

''How did you know?''

''I know you too well. And I know that English is your best subject, I've never known you to struggle with it. So what's on your mind, baby?''

''A lot.'' I answered honestly. ''Mostly my parents, though.''

He leaned forward and picked up my phone from the coffee table and held it out for me to take. ''Call them. If they don't pick up, leave a message.''

''I – I don't know.''

''What's the worst that can happen?''

I took the phone from his hand. ''You're right. Do you mind if I do this privately?''

''Of course not.'' He got up from the couch. ''I'm going to take a shower.''

''Okay.'' I waited until he had closed the bathroom door before calling my Mother.

It rung few times and I was about to give up when I heard her voice.

''Hello.''

''Mom, it's Aria. Please don't hang up.''

''I'm not going to.''

''Thank you.'' I replied gratefully.

''What's wrong?'' She asked.

''I really wanted to tell you that I found out I'm having a boy today.''

''That's nice.'' She replied bluntly.

''You're not interested, are you?''

''It's not that I'm not interested, Aria. It's complicated.''

''It's not complicated. You and Dad make it complicated. Ezra and I are in love, what's so complicated about that?''

''You're seventeen and in a relationship with your former teacher.''

''Love is love, Mom.''

She was silent for a moment.

''I miss you, Mom. Dad and Mike too.''

''I miss you too, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.''

She hung up before I even got to say goodbye. I put my phone on the table and got up from the couch. I picked up the empty pizza box, walked over to the kitchen and put it in the trash. My phone rang I and I walked quickly to pick it up. It was a number I did not recognise, but I answered it anyway. ''Hello.''

''Hi, can I speak to Aria Montgomery?''

''Speaking.'' I replied.

''Oh, Aria. Hi, it's Courtney from Rosewood Coffee. I had a look at your application, and I really liked it. We have an opening to work for six hours on Saturday's and two hours, three evenings a week. Would you be interested?''

''That would be great!''

''Oh, good! Can you start this Saturday?'' She asked.

''Yes, I'd love too.''

''Okay, come in at 10am and I'll speak to you then.''

''Thank you.'' I hung up the phone and Ezra came out of the bathroom.

''You look happy. Did you talk to your Mother?''

''Yeah. She wasn't so happy to be talking with me, but I'm glad she answered. Hopefully this is the first step to them accepting us.''

''They will. Slowly -''

''But surely.'' I smiled. ''Actually, that was Courtney, from Rosewood coffee, on the phone.''

He gave me a puzzled look.

''I handed an application in today, and she called to ask if I could start on Saturday.''

''Aria, I told you that you don't have to get a job.''

''I know, but I want to work. I don't like the idea of you paying for everything. We are a couple and we do things together.''

''Have you spoke with the Doctor?'' He asked.

''Yes. She said it was safe, as long as I am not working too many hours. I'd only be working twelve hours a week.''

''Yeah, but you have school.''

''I'll be fine. Look, if I feel like I am taking on too much, then I will stop.''

''He put his hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes. ''Okay.'' He sighed. ''As long as you're happy.''

''I will be.'' I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed him.

He pulled away a moment later. ''Then I will be too.''

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this took forever. I hope you're happy with the gender choice. I need names beginning with B? There's obviously a reason why. You will find out soon!<p> 


End file.
